Roblox Dragons' Life Fanfic
by KitTheKid
Summary: Dragolif, a land far above the land of humankind, is a mythical place inhabited by dragonkind. However, this sacred land becomes engulfed in war, and a prophecy arises, a prophecy which tells of four dragons born from the chaos, destined to end the war and return the land to harmony. This is the story of those dragons. This is the story of Dragons' Life.
1. The War of Dragolif

Far above the land of humans lies a mythical land, the land of dragons. For eons, dragons have existed separately from humankind in this mysterious land, and although they're existence remains unknown to humans, in this secluded land, they thrived.

This mystical land, called Dragolif, is divided into four territories. To the north lies the harsh and unforgiving cold of the Kingdom of Ice, a land of never-ending Winter, and ruled by an equally cold queen, Queen Winterbringer. To the East lies the towering mountains and the infamously gigantic Kingdom of Stone ruled by Queen Windspeaker, a ruler known for her kindness and grace. To the west lies the burning and grim lands known as the Kingdom of Fire, savage and cruel environment ruled by the Warrior King, King Darkfire. And finally, to the south, in the warmer area of the island, lies the beautiful lakes of the Kingdom of Water ruled by the beautiful and gracious Queen Searaiser. Together these dragon rulers create the governing bodies of the land of Dragolif.

However, all was not at peace. It was around a year or so ago when harmony was shattered in the peaceful land. According to history, Dragolif was suddenly thrown into war after the Kingdom of Fire invaded the Kingdom of Water and the Kingdom of Stone unprovoked. The two invaded kingdoms immediately united to retaliate against the Kingdom of Fire, however the Kingdom of Ice joined the war in defence of the invading kingdom. The alliance between the kingdoms did not last long however, after learning that the goal of the Kingdom of Fire was to ultimately rule over the entirety of the land of Dragolif, the other kingdoms began to strive for that goal as well. In the end, the entire land was thrown into chaos and bloodshed. Alliances were shattered. Innocent dragons were killed. And peace vanished from the land. However, a prophecy arose from the chaos, a prophecy that foretold the end of the war. From the chaos, four dragons shall be born on the next full moon to end the war, and a single dragon shall be chosen by these dragons to unite the four kingdom as one under a single rule.

After the prophecy was told, the four rulers began to search and gather every egg in their kingdom under a single den, awaiting the next night of the full moon, hoping that by raising the hatched dragon, the ruler shall be chosen for the title of the Ruler of Dragolif. And so, the night of the full moon finally came, and the story of the four hatchlings begins…


	2. The First Outing

Prologue:

It was the night of the full moon, and all was quiet in the Kingdom of Ice. The night was cold as usual, but it was much colder for the parents of the kingdom who had to standby as their eggs were taken from them and transported to the royal palace to be destroyed. However, one of these parents managed to rescue their egg from that fate, a pale dragon named Snowbell The young mother dragon snuck through the night with the snow white egg in her talons, ducking from the royal troops, and flying over the mountains of snow. The night wasn't dark however, and Snowbell's scales easily caught the light of the full moon. With the moonlight shimmering off her perfectly white scales, Snowbell looked like a phantom in the night.

Finally, she came to a stop near the border of the Kingdom of Stone. She was being followed. Snowbell could hear silent wingbeats approaching from the north. Had the royal guards saw her? Snowbell looked down at the egg in her talons, taking a brief moment to embrace the little white egg tenderly. _I guess this is goodbye, my little ice flower._ Snowbell thought sadly, but time was of the essent. She had no time for tears. Snowbell quickly hid the egg away in a dark crevice beside the stone mountains, and spread her wings. _I have to fly. I have to lead them away from here,_ without a hesitation, Snowbell bursted upwards, and caught the northern winds south. However, she didn't get far before she found herself surrounded by Ice Kingdom guards.

"Snowbell!" one of them bellowed. It was her mate, and the captain of the royal guards, Hailstorm. "Just where do you think you're going? Where is the egg?"

Snowbell said nothing. _The egg is safe,_ she thought to herself,_ They won't find it. _

"Speak! Where is the egg?!" Hailstorm roared, "The queen ordered the collection and elimination of every egg estimated to hatch tonight. Now where is our egg?!"

"Do you hear yourself?!" Snowbell roared back, "This is madness! Your queen is about to murder dozens of unborn dragons just to prevent a stupid prophecy from happening! What happened to you, Hailstorm? What happened to protecting all citizens of the Kingdom of Ice? Are the unborn children of this kingdom not your citizens?"

"Silence!" Hailstorm growled, "I follow the orders of the queen, and if she says to shatter them, I shall shatter them! Now, tell me where the egg is or die!"

"I rather die than surrender our child to you!" Snowbell shouted, her voice emanating with determination.

From the ground, a small pale head peeked out from the darkness of the crevice. A young hatchling has been born into the world, and she was about to witness its cruelty for the first time. Before she could even make a noise, the little hatchling looked on with terror as her own mother was frozen to death by the breath of a whole group of unknown dragons. The little dragon didn't know how to react, only being able to stare on with horror as the frozen dragon fell onto the hard ground and shattered into pieces. The dragons remaining in the air flew off without a sign of remorse, and the little hatchling was left alone in her new and unforgiving world.

Slowly making her way out of the crevice, the hatchling crawled over to her mother's frozen remains and felt tears rise to her eyes. She had no idea who this dead dragon was, but something about her made her feel like a part of her had just vanished then and there. As the dragon cried on her mother's remains, wingbeats can be heard approaching, closer and closer. Finally, the hatchling turned around, fearing that it might be her time as well to die. She was wrong however, for the dragon that stood behind her was not a dragon of shimmering white scales, rather it was a larger dragon with pitch black scales that seemed to melt in the shadows of the forest. The hatchling yelped out and retreated a couple of steps. The dark dragon did not move. After a moment of silence has passed, the older dragon leaned down to the hatchling and whispered to her.

"Poor little thing," he began, "You must be the one, the one Snowbell had told me about."

"Erk?" the hatchling squeaked, "S-Snow… Snowbell…?"

"Yes, little one," the dark dragon replied, "Your mother, Snowbell. She has made a great sacrifice for your survival, but now I am here to do what she no longer can."

"No… longer can?" the hatchling echoed.

"My name is Truthspeaker," the dark dragon said, "I will be your guardian from now on. And, I shall call you… Iceflower."

Chapter 1:

Iceflower waited patiently in the den for Truthspeaker's return. _Today was the day,_ Iceflower thought,_ Today, I'll be able to see the outside world for the first time._ Iceflower has read countless books about the outside world, but has never been outside the cave herself. Ever since she was taken in by Truthspeaker, Iceflower has spent her entire life in the cave of the abandoned hatchery hidden away from the four kingdoms.

Iceflower unrolled a map onto the ground and examined it admirably. On the map, there was a large red mark, which was marked by Truthspeaker and located their cave on the island, and along with that were several other markings, which Iceflower had marked herself with blue ink. These were the places she wanted to visit on her first outing. Iceflower couldn't wait to see the four kingdoms or see the beautiful sights depicted in her books. However, she was afraid of something from the outside world, war. Ever since she was young, Iceflower could never understand the reason for war, but she always knew that it was a terrible thing. The image of her mother's frozen remains suddenly flashed into her mind, and Iceflower flinched. Was the outside a horrible place full of bloodshed and violence, or was it a place of serene beauty and peace? Iceflower is about to find out.

Iceflower suddenly caught a sound coming from afar, wingbeats. _Truthspeaker!_ Iceflower rolled up the map and scrambled up to the front entrance of the den. _This is it, Ice!_ She thought as she sat readily before the giant closed doors of the hatchery. _Today, everything changes._ Finally, the doors slowly creaked open, and a huge, black dragon walked silently in.

"Ah, Iceflower," the dragon said, "Have you been waiting for me?"

"Yup," Iceflower nodded, "You said we were going outside today. So, can we go yet?"

"Of course, of course," Truthspeaker answered in a kind voice, "I hope you still remember what I taught you."

"Yeah, yeah. Stay away from other dragons, and stay close to you," Iceflower replied confidently, "Now, let's go!"

"Alright, alright," Truthspeaker chuckled.

Iceflower and Truthspeaker walked out of the den and stood next to the giant doors that kept Iceflower hidden away from the rest of the world. There seemed to be a hint of doubt in Truthspeaker's eyes, but Iceflower's eyes had nothing but excitement in them. Slowly, Truthspeaker pulled the doors open, and Iceflower was greeted with the sight she had always loved, the pastel colors of the sky in the light of dawn. Iceflower trotted out into the open, and stretched out her wings, letting them catch the coolness of the wind. Her scales caught the light of the sky and reflected off a warm pinkish hue, making Iceflower seem like Blossom Dragon rather than an Ice Dragon.

"Where should we go first, Truth?" Iceflower whipped around excitedly at the slower Truthspeaker walking up to her, "The waterfall? The forest? Oh, oh, what about-"

"Woah, slow down there, Iceflower," Truthspeaker said, "We've got plenty of time to see it all, but first how about we…"

"What about the Kingdom of Ice?" Truthspeaker flinched at Iceflower's suggestion, "I wanna see where I'm from. Plus, it's the only place where it snows in all of Dragolif. Oh, Truth, we have to go!"

"Iceflower…" Truthspeaker's wings drooped slightly, and he lowered his head down to Iceflower, "You know we can't visit the Kingdom of Ice."

"Why not?" Iceflower quickly responded with shock.

"The Kingdom of Ice was where your mother rescued you from, and because of that she paid a terrible price," Truthspeaker's expression darkened, "If you were to be found by the Ice Dragons or worst, their queen, then all we've done would be for nothing."

Iceflower's wings drooped. _Does that mean I'm never allowed to see my home again?_ Iceflower thought,_ No way. The Kingdom of Ice is the one place I didn't want to stay away from. It's my home. I'm an Ice Dragon. The Kingdom of Ice was where I belonged. I have to find out why, why I was taken away from it in the first place. Maybe then, I can find a way to convince Truth to let me go._ However, before Iceflower could get a chance to ask Truthspeaker, he spread out his wings and launched into the air.

"Come along, Iceflower," Truthspeaker said, "We have much to see."

Iceflower spread her wings and flew up after him, and the two begin flying towards the forest.

"Alright, Iceflower," Truthspeaker began, "It's time for breakfast. Today, I will be letting you hunt on your own for the first time. Try to see if you can catch something."

Iceflower nodded and dove into the woods, her thoughts still lingering on the subject from before. Suddenly, Iceflower spotted a large rodent on the ground below her, and spread her talons, ready to catch the creature. However, Iceflower quickly discovers that hunting in the open was much more difficult that practicing in the den. Before Iceflower could reach the rodent, it spotted her with its beady little eyes, and quickly scrambled out of the way, leaving Iceflower to catch nothing but grass and dirt. Frustrated, Iceflower swung towards the fleeing rodent, and tried to chase it down. But unlike the clear open space of the cave, the forest was filled with hazards, stray branches, misshapen trees, out of place boulders, all of which united to slow Iceflower down as her prey disappeared into the shadows of the forest. _Argh! I almost had it!_ Iceflower thought as she launched herself upwards into the open air.

"Hey, Truth!" Iceflower called out as she broke through the leaves and branches.

"Any luck, Iceflower?" Truthspeaker asked, smirking at Iceflower's annoyed expression, "I recall someone saying that hunting was an easy task before. Was that just overconfidence?"

"Oh, ha, ha," Iceflower replied sarcastically, "It's harder than it was in the cave. There were so many things in my way, and that stupid rat was so darn fast. It was nothing like what you taught me in the cave."

"Well, now you know how I feel trying to find your meals everyday, especially in my old age," Truthspeaker said stretching out his neck and talons, "But, since you aren't used to hunting in the forest yet, I could catch something for you today, and you can have second try another time."

"No, I have to do this!" Iceflower suddenly raised her voice, "What kind of dragon can't hunt on her own? I'm not a hatchling anymore. At least let me have one more try."

"Alright, alright," Truthspeaker gave in, "One more try. Oh, and go for something bigger, those are usually easier to catch than tiny mice."

Iceflower nodded and dove into the forest again. This time, Iceflower spotted something bigger, much bigger, something with gleaming white scales. _A dragon?!_ Iceflower began to panic, _What was a dragon doing up this early?_ Iceflower tried to stop herself midair, but the momentum from her dive sent her crashing into the unwary white dragon.

_Thud!_

Iceflower rolled onto the ground, and looked up at the dragon she had accidentally crash into.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" the dragon asked approaching Iceflower.

Iceflower froze. What should she do? She finally met another dragon, and all she could do was be afraid. The dragon came closer, but before he could reach her, Iceflower saw a shadow descend onto a boulder behind them. _Truthspeaker!_ The dragon spun around and froze at the sight of the giant black dragon behind him.

"A Shadow Dragon!" the dragon screamed, quickly taking a battle stance, "Quick, run!"

Iceflower didn't understand. Why was this dragon, who had looked like he genuinely cared for her, suddenly seem so hostile to Truthspeaker? Before Iceflower could say anything, the dragon let out a vicious roar and exhaled a stream of freezing air at Truthspeaker, who immediately countered it with a stream of intense purple fire. The two streams clashed and countered each other's effect. Suddenly, the dragon scooped up Iceflower in his talons, and launched himself off the ground. Iceflower froze with fear. _What's happening? Where are you taking me? Truthspeaker, help!_ Iceflower remained silent, the words were stuck in her throat. She couldn't speak, not while she was being carried away by a stranger.

"It's alright, little one," the dragon said, "That Shadow Dragon can't hurt you anymore. I'm here. I'll protect you. Once we reach the Kingdom of Ice, he won't be able to follow us."

_The Kingdom of Ice? They were heading for the Kingdom of Ice?_ Under normal circumstances, Iceflower would've been overjoyed, but right now, all she could feel was terror. Suddenly, from the forest, a black shadow bursted out of the foliage and tackled the white dragon out of the sky. Iceflower felt the dragon's grip on her weaken, and soon she found herself plummeting through the air with Truthspeaker and the white dragon. Before she could hit the ground, Iceflower spread her wings to slow her fall and landed on a nearby log as the two older dragon wrestled each other on the dirt. Iceflower could tell that Truthspeaker was winning. Although he was old, Truthspeaker had the physique of a warrior, while the other dragon looked thin and lacking in strength. The Ice Dragon struggled under Truthspeaker's weight, lashing out with his claws and spewing ice breath into the air. However, Truthspeaker was agile, dodging his attacks with ease and finishing him off with a powerful blow to the head. The Ice Dragon fell still, and Truthspeaker got off of him slowly.

"Iceflower?" Truthspeaker called.

Iceflower trotted over to him and the still body of the Ice Dragon.

"Is he dead?" Iceflower whispered.

"No, dear," Truthspeaker answered, "He's unconscious."

Iceflower had never seen that side of Truthspeaker before. She always saw him as a peace-loving, old dragon. She had never seen the violent side of him before.

"Let's go back to the cave for now," Truthspeaker said to Iceflower with a stern expression, "It's too dangerous to be out here right now. We'll try a different day when this all blows over."

Before Iceflower could protest, Truthspeaker spread his wings and sped into the air, leaving Iceflower no choice but to follow him. Thus, ended Iceflower's first ever outing. She wasn't able to see any of the sights she had wanted to see, and what's worst, she was nearly kidnapped by a deranged Ice Dragon. This was all so confusing to Iceflower. There was so much she didn't know about the world, but she was determined to find out.

The day passed relatively quickly. Truthspeaker was much more quiet than usual, and Iceflower spent the rest of the day trying to learn more about the outside world from her books. Still, she wasn't able to find out anything new. Nothing explained why the things that happened today happened. Unlike how Truthspeaker described them, other dragons weren't heartless, bloodthirsty murderers. The dragon they had met today was genuinely concerned about her, even going so far as to fight for her safety. Iceflower didn't understand any of it, and it made her head hurt. Was Truthspeaker really telling her about what the outside world was like, or was he just bending the truth for some other motive? _No, Truthspeaker would never do that! He must've told me all that to protect me._ Iceflower thought, _But, maybe he's wrong about the outside world. Maybe things have changed. Maybe, the war is over, and I don't even know about it. Why doesn't Truthspeaker tell me about these things? But, if the war truly is over, and everything has changed, that means I can return to the Kingdom of Ice!_

Iceflower glanced over at Truthspeaker, who was peacefully writing in his journal by the light of the fire. _If I want to see the Kingdom of Ice, I'll have to go without Truthspeaker,_ Iceflower thought, _It won't be safe for him. The Ice Dragon from before seemed to be afraid of him. If I bring him into a kingdom full of Ice Dragons there's no telling what will happen. _Iceflower made up her mind. _Tomorrow morning, before Truthspeaker wakes up for his morning hunting session, I'll sneak out and see the Kingdom of Ice for myself!_

End of Chapter 1


	3. Into the Kingdom of Ice

Chapter 2:

The cave was dark, and the fire had gone out. Morning was approaching, and Truthspeaker was still fast asleep. The early morning light spilled into the cave from the many openings, lighting up the hallways in a silver glow. _I'm sorry, Truthspeaker. I'll be back before you know it, but I have to do this. I have to find out about the world for myself._ Iceflower snuck over to one of the opening, creeping quietly past the piles of books and paper, and leapt out into the misty twilight.

It was quiet, eerily quiet. Iceflower had never been outside on her own before. Iceflower snuck around the mountainside, careful not to make a noise, until she knew she was far enough to fly without Truthspeaker noticing. Finally, Iceflower spread her wings and rose into the air. She was free, free to explore this mysterious new world on her own. Iceflower flew through the mist, keeping her sight on the forest below. _I may not know which direction I'm heading, but as long as I can see the ground, I should be alright._ Suddenly, a familiar sight came to view, gleaming white scales. _Was that the dragon from before? Why is he still here?_ Iceflower dove down into the forest, letting her curiosity carry her. Landing behind the dragon, Iceflower realized that it really was the Ice Dragon from before, still scratched up and bruise from the fight before.

"Gah!" the dragon yelped as he spun to meet Iceflower, "I-It's you! You're alright!"

"Y-Yeah," Iceflower replied, unsure of what else to say.

"Oh, good. I thought that Shadow Dragon killed you or something. I've been looking for you ever since I woke up! That darn Shadow Dragon must've thought a tiny blow to the head could kill me, but he was wrong!" the dragon puffed up his chest confidently.

Iceflower suppressed the urge to laugh, remembering back to the Ice Dragon's unconscious body lying helplessly on the ground beside Truthspeaker.

"I don't think he was trying to kill you," Iceflower said, "Truth would never do that."

"Truth? You know that dragon's name?" the dragon asked puzzled, "Why in Dragolif would you learn the name of your attacker?"

"He's not my attacker! He's my guardian," Iceflower explained, "He was just trying to protect me!"

"Uh huh," the dragon replied sarcastically, "And since when did Shadow Dragons have the heart to do that? He's probably just deceiving you so he can use you for later or something. Shadow Dragons are like that. Those sneaky devils."

Iceflower was even more confused. All of that didn't describe Truthspeaker at all.

"Truth's nothing like that though! He rescued me after my mom was killed. He's practically my dad!" Iceflower protested, "He won't do anything to hurt me. He's kind, and he's caring, and all he wants to do is protect me!"

"Wow, he sure has you fooled," the dragon said with pity, "Poor thing. I bet he's never even let you see the Kingdom of Ice hasn't he?"

"N-No," Iceflower replied, "He says the Kingdom of Ice is a dangerous place for me. I'm not suppose to go there."

"Oh, no. It's worse than I thought," the dragon said, "We have to get you to the Kingdom of Ice! There's so much for you to see. Oh, and you'll have to meet the queen! Ah, she'll be so glad to meet you, one of her lost subjects finally found. Er, what was your name again?"

"Oh, I'm Iceflower," she answered, "But feel free to call me Ice."

"Okay, Ice. I'm Frostbreather," the dragon replied, "And you said that Shadow Dragon's name was Truth? Is that his full name? I have to report it to the queen when we get to the Kingdom of Ice."

Iceflower caught herself before she could reveal Truthspeaker's full name, "Yep, just Truth."

"An ironic name considering how he's been deceiving you," Frostbreather said, "But those days are no more! Now, you'll finally get to go home! Aren't you excited? You'll get to meet other Ice Dragons, and our queen! Oh, Queen Winterbringer will be so delighted. C'mon, let's go!"

The two of them launched into the sky and began flying north. Iceflower didn't feel so afraid anymore. She was going home at last with a friend by her side. _I wonder if I'll get to meet my dad? Maybe he'll tell me how my mom died. Oh, maybe once I meet the queen, I can finally find out who I am! Maybe I'm the daughter of a noble. What if I'm royalty? _Iceflower couldn't resist doing a loop in the air. She was so excited she could burst. And in that moment, Iceflower forgot all about Truthspeaker, the old dragon that had spend all those years taking care of her. The only thing that was important to her now was that she was free and she was going home.

Soon, Iceflower felt the air grow colder, and the mist began to thin out. The sun was beginning to rise over the horizon, and in the light of dawn, Iceflower saw the beauty of the Kingdom of Ice shining before her for the first time. The snow on the ground caught the light of the morning sun, and shone like a sea of crystals. Below them sat a frozen lake, where Iceflower and Frostbreather made their landing. Iceflower never felt so at home. The air was so cold, and the ice under her talons felt so natural. She never knew what she was missing. Suddenly, from above a pair of armored dragons glided down towards them, landing mere inches from Frostbreather.

"Welcome back, Frostbreather," said the bluish white dragon to the right, "You look hurt. Did you encounter any hostility during your hunt?"

Suddenly the dragon's gaze drifted over to Iceflower, who stood timidly beside Frostbreather.

"Oh, and who is this?" the dragon asked, "I don't recognize her."

"This? This is Iceflower," Frostbreather introduced her to the armored dragons, "I found her in the woods. Apparently, she's been raised by a Shadow Dragon all her life. The poor thing has never seen the Kingdom of Ice before, so I brought her back home."

"Hm," the dragon to the left pondered for a second, "Have you considered if she's a spy yet?"

"Heavens, no!" Frostbreather gapsed, "How can a dragon this young be a spy?"

"You do have a point. Young dragons like these are rarely spies, but it's not completely impossible," the dragon on the left said, "Let's bring her to the queen, she'll want to meet this undocumented dragon."

"Hear that, Ice?" Frostbreather nudged Iceflower's shoulder, "We're gonna meet the queen. Oh, I'm so excited! Are you excited? Yeah, you're excited."

Frostbreather hopped on his talons like a child, and Iceflower suddenly realized how not much older Frostbreather was than herself. He looked only about a year or so older. Iceflower looked back at the armored dragons who were snickering at Frostbreather's display.

"Oh, Frost. Don't you ever change, you happy little thing," the dragon on the right chuckled, "Alright, you two. Follow us. The palace isn't very far from here."

The four of them lifted into the air, and began flying further north. Finally, a large cave system carved into the mountain came into view. _Was this the palace?_ _It's huge!_ Iceflower marvelled at the cave system, which shone with amber lights from every crevice. The armored dragons landed in front of the mountain and began to walk up the steps beside the palace. Frostbreather followed them with a dumb smile, and Iceflower followed close after. Iceflower still can't get over the fact that she was in the Kingdom of Ice. Everything felt so new, yet she felt like she had spent her entire life here. Walking through the hallways, Frostbreather, Iceflower, and the armored dragons reached the throne room, where a huge ice-carved throne stood surrounded by silver and bluish dragons. At the center of the chamber, on the massive ice throne, sat a giant dragon, wearing an elegant crystal crown. When Iceflower entered the room, the quiet chattering slowly stopped, and the Queen looked down on them with serious eyes.

"Your highness," Frostbreather and the dragons bowed.

Iceflower didn't know what to do, so she mimicked them and bowed to the queen as well.

"You may rise," the Queen said, her gaze still fixed on Iceflower, "What have you brought me today?"

"Sire, Frostbreather found this lost dragon in the forest," the right guard began, "He claims that she has been raised by a Shadow Dragon. She is undocumented, and we believe she may be a spy."

"Hm, not likely," the Queen said dismissing their idea entirely, "The Shadow Dragons have no need for a spy. They aren't united enough to pose us any harm. The child is innocent."

Iceflower felt a weight being lifted off her chest. The Queen's presence was intense. Her cold, emotionless gaze seemed to pierce deep into Iceflower's heart like a sharpened icicle.

"Although, I am very intrigued by this little dragon," the Queen said looking down at Iceflower more intensely, "She's of such an interesting age range. And you say she has been raised by a Shadow Dragon?"

Frostbreather nodded slightly, clearly still overwhelmed by the Queen's presence.

"Hm, and what is your name, little one?" the Queen asked.

"I-Iceflower, your majesty," Iceflower replied.

"And, the name of the Shadow Dragon that raised you?" the Queen continued.

Iceflower froze. _Did the Queen know about Truthspeaker? Did she know about her?_ Iceflower didn't answer. She didn't know how to answer. She was speaking to the queen of the Kingdom of Ice! Could she find it in herself to lie to royalty? Just to protect Truthspeaker, who may or may not have lied to her her entire life? _No, Truthspeaker hasn't lied to me. I have no prove. I have to protect him now. Just like he did for me. _But before Iceflower could say anything, Frostbreather stepped in.

"Forgive me, your highness," Frostbreather began, "Iceflower must be feeling a bit overwhelmed. This is the first time she has met her queen. I shall speak on her behalf. The name of the Shadow Dragon that raised her is Truth, or so she has said."

The Queen's eyes lit up for a second before returning to their darkened state.

"Is that so?" the Queen got off of her throne and took a step towards Iceflower, "Tell me, little one. Did this 'Truth' dragon take you in after you hatched?"

Iceflower nodded reluctantly, retreating a bit from the Queen's approaching figure. A wave of murmur spread out throughout the room. Iceflower began to shiver. The room suddenly felt too cold for her.

"I see," the Queen's expression lightened up a bit, and a peaceful smile appeared on her face, "I have finally found you. At last, Snowbell's death had not been in vain."

_What? Snowbell? That's my mother's name! The Queen knows about my mother's death? Truthspeaker never talks about it! Maybe I can find out what really happened that night from her!_ Iceflower thought.

"U-Um, excuse me, your highness," Iceflower began, "Do you know who my mother was? She died right after I was born, and my guardian wouldn't say anything about her."

"Oh, you poor thing," the Queen looked down with sympathy at Iceflower, "You were kept ignorant of your past for so long. It is time you learned the truth. The rest of you, please leave us."

The Queen waved to the rest of the dragons with one of her wings and the room quickly emptied out into the halls with the last dragon to leave closing the door behind him. The Queen walked back to her throne.

"Iceflower, have you ever heard of the Prophecy of Peace?" Iceflower flinched at the word. She remembered Truthspeaker mentioning it about a thousand times before. According to Truthspeaker, the prophecy was about four dragons born on the night of a full moon a year ago who were destined to bring the War of Dragolif to an end. Iceflower had never believed in the prophecy herself, but now that the Queen has brought it up, Iceflower wished that she had paid more attention to Truthspeaker whenever he went on one of his lectures about the prophecy.

"I've heard about it from Truth," Iceflower replied, "It's about the dragon born to end the War of Dragolif."

"Correct," the Queen replied, "But did your Shadow Dragon also tell you that you might be one of those destined dragons?"

Iceflower fell speechless. Her, a dragon of destiny? That can't be right. What kind of prophecy hero spends her entire life in a mountainside cave?

"That was the reason why the Shadow Dragon stole you away," the Queen continue, facing away from Iceflower, "The Shadow Dragon wanted to change destiny. They wanted one of their own to be the chosen ruler of Dragolif. That's why they plan to steal away all the destined dragons before they hatched. But they failed. Instead, they only stole one, you."

_No way. Truthspeaker stole me? But, what about my mom? Did Truthspeaker kill her too? Was this all for some stupid prophecy? Did Truthspeaker really do all that? Or was the Queen lying? But why would the Queen lie?_ A flurry of questions entered Iceflower's mind. She couldn't trust Truthspeaker anymore, not after what the Queen told her, yet something compelled her to keep protecting Truthspeaker's secrets. It was the fact that he raised her, cared for her, even though he was the source of all this. She couldn't betray him, no matter how bad the Queen made him sound.

"But now, you're back," the Queen continued, "You're back with us, our little dragon of prophecy. From now on, this shall be your home. You shall live with others of your kind, and you shall no longer have to worry about being deceived. You also need not worry about the Prophecy of Peace. I don't believe in such nonsense. Dragons are born to make their own destinies. No oracle can predict our futures, especially not Truthspeaker."

Iceflower's eyes widened. _Has the Queen known about Truthspeaker this entire time. Does she know that I was trying to hide Truthspeaker's name from her?_ The Queen looked down at Iceflower with a gentle smile. _If she knew, would she even mind?_ Iceflower had only seen that kind of smile from Truthspeaker, but this time it was coming from one of her own. Iceflower felt truly at home. She was no longer under her so-called guardian's veil of lies. She was free, and she was home.

End of Chapter 2


	4. Story of a Traitor

Chapter 3:

"Oh, Ice! I can't believe you're officially a member of the Kingdom of Ice now," Frostbreather said, hoping happily around as they walked, "I mean it's only natural. You are an Ice Dragon after all. Oh, and now that I've been put in charge of showing you around the kingdom, I can finally show you what you've been missing your entire life."

"Can't wait," Iceflower replied with a smile.

After their meeting, the Queen put Frostbreather in charge of taking care of Iceflower and finding her a good home in the kingdom, and so far, Frostbreather has been taking that job really seriously, or as seriously as he can be. Iceflower could see it now, her entire life in this beautiful kingdom was laid out right in front of her. Suddenly, Frostbreather stopped, and Iceflower snapped out of her daydreaming trance. In front of them stood a huge dragon, who was almost the size of the Queen, covered in shining armour and gnarly scars. The dragon looked down at Frostbreather, and smiled slightly.

"Hello there, Frost," the huge dragon gretted, "Who's your friend over there? I've never seen her before."

"Oh, hey, Dad," Frostbreather returned, "This is Iceflower. She just became a member of the Kingdom today. The Queen approved of it herself! Isn't that cool?"

"It sure is, little buddy," the dragon replied before shifting his gaze onto Iceflower, "Welcome to the Kingdom of Ice, Iceflower. I'm Hailstorm, the captain of the royal guards. Normally, we wouldn't allow outsiders to enter the kingdom so easily, but I suppose if the Queen herself has made an exception, you must be a very important dragon."

"Oh, and also, guess what? Iceflower's looking for a home in the Kingdom," Frostbreather continued with a big grin, "Can we adopt her? Or at least let her stay with us until she gets adopted by someone in the Kingdom?"

"Woah, there," Hailstorm suddenly cut in, "She's a stranger, Frost. Do you really trust her enough to let her into the cave? She just entered the Kingdom today!"

"Oh, well, if the Queen trusts her, than she shouldn't be so bad." Frostbreather immediately turned towards Iceflower, "Hey, you see my home? It's that little cave up there on that hill. Oh, you can meet my mom and my sister. I'm sure you guys'll get along fine. C'mon!"

Before either Hailstorm or Iceflower could protest, Frostbreather took them both by the talon and began lifting off into the air. With no other choice, the two dragons spread their wings and flew with him towards the mountaintop cave a little distance away. When they finally landed on the icy mouth of the cave, two dragons came out to meet them, an adult with pure white scales, and a younger dragon with light blue scales, who looked like she was barely a hatchling.

"Hey, Mom! Hey, lil' Frost," Frostbreather greeted, gliding over to them to embrace them in his arms.

"Oh, Frostbreather! What a pleasant surprise!" The his mother said, "Frostbite was waiting for you since yesterday! You had us so worried."

Frostbreather held up the tiny, giggling hatchling in his talons as the older dragon caught a glimpse of Iceflower standing awkwardly by the entrance.

"Oh my, and who is this?" The dragon asked.

"This is Iceflower," Hailstorm introduced, "She just joined the kingdom today."

"How interesting," the older dragon smiled, "Is she an outsider? Or had she hatched outside Ice Kingdom borders?"

"I was actually taken from the Kingdom of Ice as an egg," Iceflower replied hesitantly, "I was taken in by a dragon named 'Truth'."

"Truth?" Hailstorm suddenly said with wide eyes, "Do you mean to say that you were raised by The Truthspeaker?"

The room fell silent, even the little hatchling sensed the heaviness of the air after Hailstorm spoke. Iceflower didn't know what to say. Just how many dragons had known about Truthspeaker? Why did so many dragons know about him? Iceflower thought back to what the Queen had told her about Truthspeaker being an oracle of some sort and predicting the future. Was that why he was so well-known? Had Truthspeaker done something related to telling the future?

"Excuse me. I must go speak to the Queen," Hailstorm said grimly before launching off the mountain top and soaring into the sky towards the palace.

"Hey, what's going on?" Frostbreather finally said with a puzzled look, "Mom?"

"You're the one," Frostbreather's mother whispered, "You're the only dragon that escaped the Night of the Red Moon. You're Snowbell's daughter, one of the Prophecy Dragons!"

_She knows about that? How does she know that? I thought only the Queen knew that!_ Iceflower was stunned. Was she really that important that even normal dragons knew about her story.

"Your Snowbell's daughter?!" Frostbreather suddenly gasped, "You're a traitor's daughter? And not only that, you're a Prophecy dragon? No way! How could you? I thought we were friends!"

Frostbreather suddenly stormed off, flying out of the cave with tears in his eyes. Iceflower didn't say a word. She had no idea how to react. How did she suddenly become the villain? Iceflower looked back to Frostbreather's mother, who looked on at her without a word.

"Don't mind him, Iceflower. He's just a bit overwhelmed," the dragon explained, "You really are Hailstorm's lost child, huh? Having you back here really complicates things."

"Wait, I'm what?" Iceflower asked. _Did she just say I was Hailstorm's kid? Hailstorm's my father? But wouldn't that make her my mother, er, stepmother? _

"You have no clue, do you?" the dragon said.

Iceflower was getting tired of hearing that.

"We have some time until Hailstorm and Frostbreather return," the dragon began, "I might as well tell you, since you are technically my child as well."

The two sat down in the deepest part of the cave, and the silver dragon began her tale.

"Well, first off, my name is Snowfeather. I'm Snowbell's sister," the dragon began, "If you're going to learn about all of this, we might as well begin at the very beginning. Firstly, you were the egg of Hailstorm and Snowbell. Hailstorm, as you know, is the captain of the royal guards and my mate, and Snowbell was the cousin of the Queen. Naturally, Hailstorm and Snowbell were very happy together, however the Night of the Red Moon changed that. You see, on the Night of the Red Moon, a dragon was destined to hatch, a dragon that would decide the fate of the war. Our queen did not want that, so she ordered for all the eggs that are ready to hatch on that night to be destroyed. You were the only exception, because on that night, your mother snuck you out of the kingdom, commiting the capital crime of treason. And for that, your mother was killed by the royal guards and Hailstorm. However, they were unable to find you as an egg, and now, here you are. And it might not be my place to say this, but you might be in grave danger, Iceflower."

Iceflower couldn't speak. She had no idea how to respond. Is Snowfeather telling the truth. Was that the real story? Iceflower couldn't believe it. How could she? After all, this meant that the Queen had been the one that lied to her and not Truthspeaker. _The Queen lied to me?_ _That can't be right, but who do I believe, Snowfeather, the Queen, or Truthspeaker? _Iceflower felt her head spinning. _It's all too much. The real world is too confusing. I shouldn't have left the cave. I wasn't ready for this. Truthspeaker was right. The Kingdom of Ice was a dangerous place for me if what Snowfeather said was true. But I don't know that! What if Snowfeather's lying to me? But why would she lie? I mean, her story's a bit hard to believe, but what if it was really the truth? Argh! I don't know what to do anymore!_ Iceflower began to back away from Snowfeather.

"Iceflower?" Snowfeather reached towards her, "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes. I mean, no! I mean…" Iceflower choked on her words, "I just need some time. I'm sorry!"

Without hesitation, Iceflower bolted out of the cave and caught onto a strong breeze, soaring away from Snowfeather and all the confusion. Iceflower flew for a while, letting the cold air rushing past her bluish silver to clear her mind. And soon, Iceflower found herself drifting towards a large boulder beside the frozen lake. Making a graceful landing on the rock, Iceflower laid down with her head on her talons. Her mind couldn't help but drift back to the topic from before. Who should she believe? Who was telling the truth. Iceflower contemplated for a while as the sun overhead slowly glided across the sky like a great golden dragon's eye. Slowly, Iceflower found herself becoming drowsy, and sleep soon drifted over her, her mind still occupied by the confusing thoughts.

Iceflower had no idea how long had passed, but when she awoke, the sky was beginning to turn into a gentle shade of pastel pink and gold. Iceflower dragged herself upwards. The nap had helped if only a little. Iceflower had made up her mind. She was going to believe Snowfeather's story, and place her trust back in Truthspeaker. After all, he was like a father to her all her life. She wasn't about to let the words of a stranger change her mind, especially not the words of a queen that wanted her dead. Iceflower spread her wings. Her mind was made up. She was going to return to the den, apologize to Truthspeaker for sneaking out, and continue living with him until she was ready to rejoin the real world for real. Before Iceflower could catch an updraft into the air, she caught the sound of heavy wingbeats coming from afar. Iceflower turned towards the sound, squinted towards the setting sun, and saw that an entire squad of armor-clad Ice Dragons were flying towards her with serious speed.

Iceflower didn't know what was going on, but she didn't want to stick around to find out. She had to get back to the den before nightfall. Iceflower launched into the air and headed south, but was immediately stopped by another squad of armoured Ice Dragons. She was quickly surrounded.

"What's going on?" Iceflower asked with fear rising in her blood.

From the center of the squad of guards from the north, Hailstorm made his way forward with shackles dangling from his clenched talons.

"Iceflower," Hailstorm growled, "By orders of the Queen, we have come to take you back to the palace."

"In chains?" Iceflower could barely finish her sentence before being cut off.

"The Queen has a special… 'surprise' for you," Hailstorm sneered, "Do not resist. We have orders to bring you back alive, but we will use force if necessary."

_This is madness! What did I do?_ Iceflower froze. Hailstorm was coming closer with the chains. Images of Ice Kingdom dungeon from her books flashed into Iceflower's mind. Had she just gone from being a welcomed citizen to a wanted captive? Suddenly, Iceflower saw a familiar face below her, and the same set of silvery white scales. _Frostbreather!_ Iceflower quickly sprung into action, ducking out of Hailstorm's grasp, and diving right next to Frostbreather, who quickly took her talon in his.

"Follow me!" Frostbreather pulled Iceflower into the air, and the two began to fly into the setting sun, "We should be close to my secret hideout. The guards never check there!"

Iceflower and Frostbreather finally lost the guards and approached the Eastern border where a small cave laid waiting for them. The two young dragons squeezed into the cave, and listened carefully as a flurry of wingbeats flew past them and farther East. When the wingbeats were finally gone, the two walked out of the cave and into the darkening twilight.

"Frostbreather, I can't believe you came to save me like that!" Iceflower said, taking Frostbreather's talons in hers, "I don't know what I would've done without you!"

"Heh, don't mention it," Frostbreather said nervously, "You are our special guest after all. It'd be rude to let my dad and the guards throw you in the dungeons."

"Yeah, actually, what's that about?" Iceflower asked, "Why does the Queen suddenly want me locked up? Aren't I her niece, her special guest, or something? I don't get it! Do you know anything about this?"

Frostbreather said nothing.

"Frostbreather?" Iceflower noticed how much more nervous Frostbreather was getting.

From the east, the sound of wingbeats began to approach them, and Iceflower quickly turned towards the sound to find the armoured Ice Dragons flying back towards them.

"Frostbreather! They're back! We have to g-!" Iceflower was quickly silenced by a hard blow to the head.

Darkness engulfed Iceflower's vision, and the final thing she saw was Frostbreather holding a slightly bloody rock with tears flowing down his face. _Frostbreather, why…? _Iceflower's consciousness slipped into darkness.

End of chapter 3


	5. Escape from the Kingdom of Ice

Chapter 4:

Iceflower blinked awake. It was dark and damp, and there were shackles around her wings and talons. Her snout was muzzled shut and all her chains were attached to the frozen stone walls of the dungeon cell she was kept in. Iceflower struggled against the chains for a bit, but it felt hopeless. The chains were stronger than any material she had ever encountered. Suddenly, Iceflower saw a faint light growing from the corner of her eyes. Turning around, she realized that a dragon was approaching her cell with a torch in hand. The familiar silver scales came into view, and Iceflower immediately knew who it was.

"H-Hi, Ice," Frostbreather said sheepishly, "Sorry for tricking you, but it was for the good of the kingdom. You're a danger to our queen as a prophecy dragon, and it's only right that you be locked up."

Iceflower growled at Frostbreather, fighting against the muzzle around her mouth to speak.

"Oh, let me help you with that," Frostbreather said, reaching for the muzzle, "It's not like you're gonna need it. You're already locked up and chained."

With a swift motion, Frostbreather took the muzzle off of Iceflower and was immediately thanked with a stream of freezing breath.

"Woah!" Frostbreather ducked, dropping his torch.

"How could you?!" Iceflower roared, "Why did you do this?! I thought I could trust you! I thought you were my friend!"

"Hey, calm down! I'm not the bad guy here!" Frostbreather growled back, "You're the bad guy. That's why our Queen ordered you to be brought down here. You're a prophecy dragon! You're trying to change the future that rightfully belongs to Queen Winterbringer! How could _you_ do that? How could you try to destroy what the Kingdom of Ice has worked so hard to achieve?!"

"What are you talking about?" Iceflower asked with a mix of anger and confusion in her voice.

"Our queen is the rightful ruler of Dragolif. After she wins the war, the Kingdom of Ice will finally be able to expand into all of Dragolif!" Frostbreather explained, "We'll have everything we've ever wanted! That's what our Queen is striving for, and that's what the Kingdom of Ice is striving for. And, that's what you're trying to stop, you and the Shadow Dragons!"

"I'm not trying to stop anything! I don't even care about the stupid prophecy!" Iceflower felt tears streaming down her face, "I just want to go home. I just want to be with Truth again."

"That's not going to happen, Ice," Frostbreather said, "It's too risky to let you out now. This is for the good of our kingdom, Ice. This is for our Queen."

"Your kingdom," Iceflower corrected, "And your Queen."

"She's your queen too," Frostbreather growled, "Aren't you an Ice Dragon? Queen Winterbringer is the queen of all Ice Dragons including you, so why won't you just accept her as your Queen. I do. The entire Ice Dragon population does. What's wrong with _you_? Has that Shadow Dragon brainwashed you that badly?"

"You're the one being brainwashed!" Iceflower retorted, "Open your eyes, Frostbreather, and tell me, was the Night of the Red Moon for the good of your kingdom. Was the murder of your fellow citizens, my mother, for the good of our kingdom? Was the Queen killing all who opposed her for the good of your kingdom, or was it for the good of _her_ kingdom?"

"Stop! Stop it!" Frostbreather roared, "You're wrong. Our queen did do that for the good of our kingdom! Our queen knows best! That's why the Kingdom of Ice is the way it is now! The Night of the Red Moon, the murdering… the… the…"

"This is a kingdom of lies, Frost," Iceflower said softly, "Your queen has lied to you all. It's time to open your eyes, Frost. It's time to see the rest of the world. Just let me out. We can leave together. I'll let you meet Truth properly. We'll see every kingdom out there, and you'll see that the real world is nothing like the world you live in. Please, Frost."

Slowly, heavy footsteps began to approach them from farther away in the corner of the dungeon where Frostbreather had come from. Soon, Hailstorm's huge figure made its way beside Frostbreather.

"Frostbreather, what are you doing down here?" Hailstorm asked sternly.

"I was just talking to Ice," Frostbreather replied nervously, "She was just spouting some nonsense is all."

"I see," Hailstorm said glaring down at Iceflower, "Outsiders tend to go on and on about things such nonsense, don't they? Come along, Frostbreather. You need your rest if you're going to be ready for tomorrow's execution."

"Execution?!" Frostbreather nearly screamed.

"Yes, execution," Hailstorm confirmed, "Iceflower is being executed as an enemy to the kingdom tomorrow morning, and I managed to convince the Queen to let you do the honors. After all, she did deceive you the most out of all of us. It's only natural for you to take vengeance."

Iceflower saw Frostbreather freeze for a moment before nodding and following after his father.

"And as for you, maggot," Hailstorm growled, "Don't you dare spout anymore of your lies. Tomorrow, you shall take your last breath, and after that, you shall no longer be a threat to our kingdom."

And with that, Frostbreather and Hailstorm walked out of the dungeon together without a backwards glance, leaving Iceflower alone once more in the dark. The night passed quickly, and Iceflower couldn't get a wink of sleep. This morning, she will killed by her once close friend. Iceflower kept struggling against the chains, wishing desperately that Truthspeaker was here right now to save her. _Truthspeaker, I should have listened to you,_ Iceflower thought to herself, _You knew the Kingdom of Ice would be a dangerous place for me, you told me this, and I didn't listen. I even thought you were lying to me for some time, and now look where that got me. I should've listened Truth. I'm so sorry. And now, I'm going to die._ Iceflower heard the sound of metal doors creaking open, and looked up to see two heavily armoured guards standing in front of her. It was time.

The guards removed Iceflower's chains from the walls and began dragging her out of her cell by the shackles. Iceflower struggled against the guards, but their combined strength proved too much for her. Iceflower was forced out into the bright morning sun, and chained onto a small hill in front of the mouth of the cave leading to the underground dungeon. A fire was lit in the cave, and a crowd began to gather. Iceflower stayed silent. She didn't know what to do anymore. Was this truly her final day of life? Was this the last time she would see the morning sun? Iceflower looked up at the light blue sky, and saw Queen Winterbringer descending from the clouds before her. Landing gracefully before the crowd, the Queen began to speak.

"Citizens of the Kingdom of Ice, we gather here today to see the execution of a Prophecy Dragon, Iceflower," the Queen began, "As of today, the Prophecy of Peace shall be no more, and the dragon that will be ending it will be none other than one of the most loyal dragons in the kingdom, Frostbreather, son of the captain of the royal guards, Hailstorm."

Frostbreather walked quietly to the head of the crowd and bowed to the Queen. With a serious expression, the Queen handed Frostbreather a sharpened silver blade, and beckoned him towards Iceflower. Frostbreather took the blade, and made his way to the top of the small hill, standing right beside Iceflower with the shining blade in his talons. Slowly, he raised the blade over his head, and brought it down with tremendous force. Iceflower shut her eyes. _This is it, the end._ But, death didn't come for Iceflower. Instead, Iceflower heard a sharp metal sound, and felt the shackles around her wings and talons loosen. When Iceflower opened her eyes, she realized that Frostbreather had cut all of her chains loose, and was now tearing the shackles off of her wings.

"Frostbreather! What is the meaning of this?!" the Queen roared.

"Stop this now!" Hailstorm added in from the crowd.

Frostbreather didn't stop, and soon both of Iceflower's wings were free. The guard behind them lunged towards Iceflower and Frostbreather, but before they could reach them, the two young dragons launched into the air and began flying south. The Queen and the rest of the crowd pursued them, catching up to them with every passing second.

"What're we going to do? The Queen's too fast!" Frostbreather shouted against the wind.

"Fly faster! We're almost to the border!" Iceflower yelled back. _We're almost home!_

Suddenly, Iceflower heard wingbeats coming from the West. Glancing towards that direction, Iceflower was horrified to see a storm of fiery red and pitch black dragons flying quickly towards them. And in front of them was a huge black dragon about the size of Queen Winterbringer.

"No way," Frostbreather nearly froze mid-air, "That's Darkfire and his soldiers?! Why are they attacking now?!"

The crowd of red and silver quickly collided and a fierce battle broke out. Streams of fire and ice flew past the two young dragons as they made their way further south. Iceflower couldn't afford to slow down and see the chaos. Flying faster to escape the battle, Iceflower and Frostbreather made their way into the forest territory where the den was. Once the two were out sight, Iceflower and Frostbreather landed in the forest, where Iceflower immediately collapsed. She hadn't eaten anything since she left the den, and all that flying away from death exhausted all her strength.

"Oh my gosh, Ice! Are you alright?" Frostbreather asked, leaning down to Iceflower's pale face.

"Hungry…" Iceflower finally uttered.

"O-Oh," Frostbreather suddenly realized, "Wait here. I'll catch you something."

Frostbreather disappeared into the forest, leaving Iceflower alone to think for a moment. _We're finally safe. Now all I have to do is get to Truth. I'm sure Truth will be fine with Frost once I tell him about his situation. Urgh, so hungry. Where's Frost going?_ Frostbreather reappeared again with a freshly-caught river salmon between his teeth.

"Here, eat this," Frostbreather said tossing the fish to Iceflower, who swiftly caught it and made short work of it.

"Phew, you're a lifesaver, Frost," Iceflower said, still lying on her side, "No, seriously. You kinda save my life back there."

"Heh, don't mention it," Frostbreather replied, trying not to appear too flattered, "What you said really stuck with me after all. And now that I'm probably a wanted traitor back in the Kingdom of Ice, I get to see the world with you just like you said."

Iceflower smiled back at Frostbreather before a shadow crept over her. Scrambling to look backwards, Iceflower realized that there was a huge black dragon standing right behind her.

"Truth!" Iceflower shouted happily, wrapping her arms around the giant, old dragon.

"Iceflower! Where have you been?!" Truthspeaker asked, trying to hide his tears of joy, "Didn't I tell you to never leave the den on your own?"

Truthspeaker's gaze landed on Frostbreather, who stood awkwardly from a short distance away.

"Oh, it's you," Truthspeaker said, letting go of Iceflower and readying his claws.

"No, wait! Truce!" Frostbreather said with his talons raised, "I'm not here to hurt Ice. I'm here because I kinda committed an act of treason trying to save her from being executed by orders of Queen Winterbringer."

"I'm not sure I follow," Truthspeaker replied.

"It's a long story," Iceflower said.

"And one best saved for later," Truthspeaker finished, "I hear wingbeats approaching. Quick, get to the den."

The three dragons made their way through the forest and into the abandoned hatchery, where they shut the door and travelled back deep into the mountain. Iceflower was home again, her real home this time, with a new friend and her guardian by her side. But Iceflower knew that this wasn't the end. Now that she has been discovered by the Kingdom of Ice, the real adventure has only just begun.

End of chapter 4


End file.
